Hidden Identity
by che24
Summary: "Aku bosan di Kanada, bisakah kita liburan sekaligus belajar?" —Kris Wu / "—Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Wu?" —LuHan / "Lulu ge?" —ZiTao / Seorang Kris Wu yang meninginkan liburannya tidak diganggu oleh fans / KrisTao / TaoRis / Fluff / Rated: T


Udara panas musim panas sebenarnya tidak begitu berpengaruh di dalam ruangan dengan beberapa pendingin ruangan yang masih berfungsi. Hanya melihat orang-orang yang hadir dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda membuatku membuang napas keras.

Aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kini duduk tenang membaca sebuah majalah yang membahas beberapa atlet basket terkenal.

Aku memandangnya sedikit kesal meski ada sedikit rasa syukur karena kali ini ia tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah kursinya. Memperhatikan garis wajah yang dielu-elukan oleh kaum wanita dewasa maupun remaja.

"Aku tahu aku tampan Lu, tapi bisakah kau tidak memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal.

"Bersiap-siaplah, konferensi pers akan segera dimulai," sahutku ketus.

Dia hanya terkekeh kemudian menutup majalahnya.

"Setelah acara _fan meet_ ini aku akan kosong hingga beberapa bulan ke depan kan?" tanyanya membenarkan kemeja yang lengannya tadi ia gulung.

Aku memandangnya malas.

"Jika kau bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik, maka ini adalah rangkaian _fan meet _untuk promo filmmu yang terakhir."

Dia segera berdiri saat melihat seorang staff masuk ke ruangan ini, "Kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini segera Lu, aku ingin segera hidup seperti laki-laki seumuranku secara normal."

Dia adalah aktor pendatang baru paling seenaknya yang pernah aku temui dan sialnya aku adalah seseorang yeng terjebak sebagai managernya

Dia—

.

.

—Kris Wu.

.

Teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telingan sedikit banyak menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat kepalku terasa pening. Namanya yang dielu-elukan oleh beberapa penggemarmu yang mayoritas adalah kaum wanita membuatnya tersenyum karena rasa profesional yang ia junjung.

Tangannya terangkat melambai memberikan salam pada penggemar dan beberapa pihak media yang telah hadir dalam ruangan besar ini untuk menghadiri konferensi pers. Aku melihat beberapa orang dari pihak media yang mengabadikan momen yang kau buat.

Dia melangkah ke arah kursi di belakang meja panjang dan duduk di kursi yang tepat di tengah meja. Aku mengambil duduk di sebelahnya, sebenarnya dalam _fan meeting_ artis ataupun aktor manager mereka tidak akan ikut, namun berbeda dengannya.

Aku mengambil mikrofon yang disodorkan oleh sorang staff kepadaku, sedikit mengambil napas panjang.

"Mohon semuanya tenang—" selaku mencoba untuk menyeruak dalam teriakan-teriakan sang penggemar pada idolanya.

Membutuhkan beberapa saat hingga semuanya cukup tenang.

"Terima kasih kepada seluruh media lokal maupun internasional yang menghadiri _press conference_ ini. Saya adalah MC untuk _fan meeting _sekaligus manajer dari Kris Wu, LuHan," aku membungkukan tubuhku perlahan.

"Terima kasih, hari ini seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Mr. Wu baru saja menyelesaikan film terbarunya dan _fan meeting_ ini juga merupakan akhir dari rangkaian yang akan dilakukan oleh Mr. Wu—"

Beberapa gumanan dan bisikan kembali melingkupi ruangan ini, mengisi suasana yang mulai terasa panas mengiringi angin musim panas yang berhembus di luar sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Hidden Identity**

**Lenght: ?**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance**

**MainCast: Kris—Tao ft LuHan**

**Warning: BoysLove, Typo, EYD, Diksi, POV**

**Aku — LuHan **

**Remake Nagatacho Strawberry karya Mayu Sakai -sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau selalu berhasil membuat penggemar dan media massa memperhatikanmu, Wu," aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran tempat duduk mobil, melihatnya yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ miliknya di jok belakang.

Aku melirik ke arah spion mobil, saat melihat sopir sedikit meminggirkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya lebih lambat.

Decihan pelan tak kuasa aku tahan saat melihat beberapa mobil yang di kaca mobilnya terlihat hitam pekat dan mengikuti mobil kami.

"Fans," gumanku.

Aku melihatnya yang mengangguk saat melihat ke arah mobil yang mengikuti.

"Apa kau tidak ingin sesekali istirahat, menjauh dari penatnya menjadi seorang bintang?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, lalu menghela napas keras, "Kau pikir saja sendiri Lu, kau tidak pernah memiliki waktu sedikit pun, kemanapun kau melangkah akan ada _paparazi_ yang mengikutimu, bahkan berdiri bersebelahan dengan orang pun akan menjadi gosip."

Aku terkekeh mendengarkan kalimat terpanjang yang dia ucapkan sejak aku menjadi manajernya.

"Aku pasti sangat ingin bunuh diri," sahutku membuatnya mencibir pelan.

"Sayangnya aku masih menikmati dipuja banyak orang," sahutnya asal.

Aku tertawa membiarkan suara tawaku sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi sopir yang tengah mengemudikan mobil ini.

Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil yang masih mengikuti kami.

"Tapi terkadang mereka bertingkah sangat menyebalkan."

Aku memutar dudukku menghadap ke arahnya, tak mempedulikan jika kakiku terlipat di tempat duduk.

"Tapi kau sangat terkenal Wu, aku tidak akan heran jika ada wanita maupun pria yang langsung tunduk pada ketampananmu tanpa alasan yang lain, justru aku akan heran jika ada yang tak peduli padamu," aku memegang sandaran saat merasakan sopir memutar roda kemudi.

Kau diam masih memandang jalan yang terlihat padat.

Keheningan membuatku memutar kembali posisi dudukku menghadap ke depan, tak mengacuhkanmu yang sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri.

"Lu—"

Aku hanya berdengung pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari smartphoneku.

"—carikan aku kampus yang jauh dari sini, bahkan kalau perlu tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Kris Wu."

Sontak aku kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kau menyeringai tipis, "Aku ingin tahu apakah benar-benar tidak ada yang mengenaliku?"

Aku masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ingin kuliah?"

Dia mengangguk mantap, "Bagaimana jika kita habiskan kekosongan jadwalku beberapa bulan ke depan untuk kuliah."

Otakku masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang ia inginkan.

Dia menatapku jengah.

"—oh ayolah Lu, uruskan di universitas seakan-akan kita disertakan pada daftar _student exchange."_

Aku mendelik kesal.

"Aku bosan di Kanada, bisakah kita liburan sekaligus belajar?" lanjutnya lagi tanpa memandang ke arahku.

Aku memicingkan mataku.

"—Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Wu?"

Aku melihatnya, melihat seringaian tipis di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

Qingdao, China

Aku melihat gedung universitas yang akan menampungku dan aktor bermarga Wu. Aku melihat beberapa mahasiswa bertingkah tak peduli, mengingat wajah orientalku. Aku memang berasal dari Beijing yang merantau ke Kanada.

Aku menghela napas keras setelah masa dua pekan yang menguras tenaga dan pikiranku untuk bisa membujuk bagian akademik dan kemahasiswaan untuk menyertakan namaku dan nama Wu agar bisa mengikuti program ini.

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang universitas ini.

Mengingat berbagai syarat yang di berikan Wu membuatku memilih kota ini, entahlah aku seakan tertarik pada medan magnet saat melihat daftar universitas yang diberikan oleh pihak akdemik universitas kami sebelumnya.

"Permisi—"

Aku menepuk punggung seorang pemuda yang baru saja melambai ke arah seorang mahasiswa wanita, dia lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari ku.

"Iya?"

Aku terbelalak melihat pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat aku kenal.

Kau, pemuda itu, kau—

"ZiTao?"

Kau membuka mulutmu kemudian menoleh ke segala arah sebelum kembali menatapku.

.

.

"Lulu _ge_?"

.

.

.

c.n: ini hanya prolog, sebagai pengganti Raven. Judul ff ini sama seperti judul ff hanchul yang pernah saya buat tapi akan ada perbedaan dengan ff hanchul karena karakternya berbeda unt 2 pair ini.

Saya mencoba mengawali lagi setelah hiatus hampir 3 bulan setelah biasanya saya tidak peduli dengan siders kali ini saya akan sedikit pamrih, jika ada yang berniat dengan ff ini silahkan review.

Maaf untuk kualitas penulisan yang menurun saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih untuk review di ff sonata dan yang lainnya.

salam,

che24


End file.
